Hotaru Uchiha Sennin
Background It was just a normal sunny day in Konohagakure. The birds were chirping, children playing and the adults were shopping or working. In the Uchiha section of Konoha, lived a family of three. The small boy that lived there, was 9 years of age, and was about to experience an event, that would change him for the rest of his life. The name of this boy was none other than Hotaru Uchiha. He awoke to the sound of the birds chirping, and the smell of his mother's cooking. He jumped out of bed and ran down the hall to see his mother setting the table. Noticing that she had placed three plates down his eyes widen in excitement. He knew that his father would be home soon from his mission and could not wait. Hotaru sat at the table to eat his breakfast, and once finished excused himself and went to his room to dress. After which he told his mother goodbye and then ran off to play with some of his friends. As he met up with his friends they took off to their usual hang out to play a game of hide-and-go-seek. They each decided that it would be Hotaru who counted while the others hid. Going to a tree Hotaru closed and covered his eyes and began counting to twenty. Once he finished counting Izanagi would walk around and begin looking for his friends with a smile on his face. As he searched his mind trailed off to finally seeing his father after several weeks. Pushing the distracting thought out of his head for now he continued his search, finding his friends one by one. The day went on, with Hotaru playing various games with his friends, games like tag, hide-and-go-seek, and other active games. The sun would begin setting and Hotaru waved farewell to his friends and began walking back home. He yawned from playing so greatly, and felt exhausted, and desperately needed a bath. As he walked the thought of his father's return pushed it's way back into his head, and Hotaru was then filled with energy once more, and broke off in a run to his house. When he arrived he walked through the door and removed his shoes and walked to the kitchen to see his father standing at the table. Upon seeing his father Iza ran to him and as his father turned to pick him up Hotaru jumped at him, hugging him. His father chuckling would lift the small Uchiha boy up and hug him as he held him. The small family laughing in happiness at this long awaited reunion then sat down to eat dinner. After the meal, the family would then begin walking through the house, and a noise would be heard from within the house. Hotaru's parents would look at each other and his father would go to investigate the sound as Iza and his mother stayed back. As his father went to the other room, Iza and his mother would hear the beginning of a slight struggle. Iza's mother would open a closet door and tell him to hide there to remain safe, and not to come out until they came back for him. Iza nodded and sat in the floor and watched as his mother shut the door and listened to her receding footsteps. Hearing the struggle come into the hallway, Iza began to grow scared. Slightly opening the closet door to take a peek he saw his father trying to fight two intruders, and seeing a third intruder holding his mother back with a kunai to her throat. Frozen in fear Hotaru watched what was happening and soon seen the two intruders his father was fighting stab him with kunai, hitting vital points in his body. The two intruders laughed as his father's body fell to the floor with a thud, his mother crying and trying desperately to get to her now dead husband. As she struggled the intruder holding her back, pushed the kunai he held in his hands, into her throat. Blood spurting from her neck she fell to the floor, now dead like her husband. The three intruders standing over them. The intruders looked at each other then left the two bodies lying there, not bothering to search through the house to see if anyone else was there, but instead wanted to quickly escape. As the three left, Hotaru would stare at the bodies of his parents. Tears now beginning to stain his cheeks as he slowly crawled out of the closet, and to the bodies. He laid between the two and cried, holding onto the hands of the two. His eyes changed from his 3 tome sharingan to his mongekyou. Heartbreak now filled the boy with hatred, as he continued to cry. Blood slowly staining the boy's clothes as he layed there, and he looked at his parents dead faces. They seemed peaceful, almost like they were asleep but Iza knew better. He packed his clothes and his ninja equipment as he ran into the forest never to be seen again. '-6 years later-' Izanagi, now fifteen and a Skilled assassin, had awoken in his bed, quickly sitting up and sweating from the fresh nightmare he had just had. It had been five years since Iza dreamed of the murder of his parents, five years that he had acted like his old self once more. Now sitting there in his bed he ran his fingers through his medium long black hair and relaxed, then got up and walked out of his room to go to the bathroom to shower. As he showered he took slow breathes to relax himself and remained in the shower for an hour. Walking out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist he walked back to his room dressed himself in his ninja attire. Readying himself for the day that he would destroy the leaf and kill those who killed his parents. Walking out of his room and to the kitchen to greet his brother who had lived with since his parents murder, he sat down and ate breakfast with him. After the meal Hotaru and his brother left their home, and took off walking to where Hotaru would learn how to master his kekkei genkai. Hotaru, distracted by the nightmare he couldn't seem to get out of his head, wasn't focused. As he walked he hadn't noticed that his brother was trying to gain his attention to begin his training. As they got to where they needed to be, the two split in separate directions. Hotaru quickly regained his focus and began his training. After his training, and becoming a master of blaze release, Hotaru returned home to rest for the night, still thinking of the nightmare and began filling his heart with hate. His brother told him the story of Indra and ashura. He also told him the story of Madara and Izuna. Those stories helped explain how he would find his true power. '-1 year later-' Hotaru, now sixteen was returning from his training. Soon getting to the home, he found his brother bleeding out on the floor. Hotaru ran to his bloody body as his brother muttered his last words. His brother explained the Eternal Mongekyou Sharingan and its power. Within that time he took out his eyes and implanted then in his eyes. Hotaru promised to become stronger and kill all who have separated his family. He buried the corpse of his brother and burned his house down leaving no trace of his presence. He took the remainder of his brothers weapons and gear as he obtained his Void Metal:Sword of Kusanagi. Personality This is where you will write about your OC's personal traits, such as attitude towards other characters, way of thinking, likings and personal opinions Yakuza is very impatient and hate to be rushed. She doesnt like people who rush her, keep her waiting and make her choose between two things important to her. She can be playful and fun around her friends and family. She can also be very serious especially during battles and missions. She always has a smile on her face especially when she kills and has a rather disturbing evil laugh. She is like a learder/boss and is good at keeping people on order, she is very organized and wont allow anyone to mess up. She hates the way Sasuke acts, like is attitude. Same with Sakura who has an obsesion with Sasuke which distracts her. Yakuza likes Narutos personality from how he never gives up, which inspired her. Shes not too smart, and not dumb. She likes to get to the point instead of having to wait for a lecture, speech or rules. She also thinks people who make speeches before a battle are ready to die. She tends to stay calm, but once they push it too far you cant stop her, Appearance Here will be your OC's appearance. Describe the history of any marks they might have (you can do this in the background of course), their hairstyles, clothing, weapons and other physical traits Yakuza is not big-boned, chubby or too skinny like Sakura. She also doesnt have over-sized breasts either. She is just normal, somewhat like Ino. Though her thigs are not that meaty. Her shoulders are broad and she is a bit strong. She has a scar at the back of her neck, from the time someone almost cut off her head. Her hair in the beggining is stright down, her bangs over her forehead. She wore a simple navy blue shirt and black spandex shots and open toed ninja boots. She wore her ninja headband around her neck and has a blue backpack with the Uchiha symbol on it. Which she had since her father died. As an assassin, she more all black to blend in with the shadows. Inluding a mask and white eye contacts to keep her identity hidden. She wore a black coat, black shirt, black boots, black pants and kept her hair up. She always kept her backack and put her ninja headband hidden in a pocket, As an Akatsuki, she wore a cloak similar to hidans, just with a smaller collar and more opened at the bottom. She wore regular Akatsuki style shoes and had her nails colored black. Her hair was long up to her waist with she kept down. It was layered/choppy.(like Madaras. Just thinner and neat). Her headband was kept at her ankle, it has a slit through it to show shes a rough ninja. She had black gloves up to her elbows. When she returned to the villiage, she wears a blue shirt and grey vest with a collar that reaches below her ears. Black ninja pants, black ninja shoes up to her ankles with leggings(socks) that go to her mid-thigh. (like Karin. somewhat.). She wore gloves up to her elbow and has a new headband with she puts around her neck. Her hair is stillmadaras and was cut to reach her shoulder blades, She brung all her hair backHidan and had piercings. One on her right ear, one on her left hearearings, six near her nosepein, and one under her lip. She has a huge scar on her thigh which appears to be in the shape of fire symbol. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such She is good at Taijutsu but not better then Gai and Lee. She does not use her Mangekyo Sharingan. She is good with chakra and swords/katanas. She prefers to use the katana she stole. She is immortal. Her weakness is seeing someone she likes hurt or being threatened. She is good with medical ninjitsu but not better than Sakura and Tsunade. She has a revival justu, the more she uses it, she will have a better risk of dyingher immortality. She prefers to get straight to the point instead of listening to lectures and speeched before battle. She is also does not like to use her fire jutsus because heat makes her slow down. Also, she gets distracted when they talk about why she shoudnt have been born an Uchiha because she doesnt use fire jutsus or her Sharingan. Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT